Memories: A songfic
by SailorEevee
Summary: A really sad songfic feturing Matt. please R/R!!


Memories:  
A songfic  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I've been reading through the different songfics on many websites, and what I've noticed is that the songs are all pop/rock songs. So I decided for mine, It would be a little different. The song is Memory, from the Broadway musical, Cats, by Andrew Lloyd Webber and Trevor Nunn.  
  
Midnight,  
Not a sound from the pavement,  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt walks on a path through a dark forest in the digiworld. The only light is coming from the full moon. Gabumon follows, watching Matt, and you see sympathy in his eyes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the lamplight,  
the withered leaves collect at my feet,  
and the wind,  
begins to moan.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
He kicks a few rocks into a tree, and turns a corner. Light floods the corner and he looks over the rest of the sleeping digidestined. The wind is blowing his hair around, and his eyes are shadowed and sad.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Memory,  
All alone in the moonlight,  
I can smile at the old days, I was beautiful then.  
I remember,  
the time I knew what happiness was,  
Let the memory,  
l ive again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
*flashback*  
A little boy plays with his younger brother in the sand. He smiles and laughs happily. His little brother also starts to laugh.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Every street lamp seems to beat,  
a fatalistic warning.  
Someone mutters,  
and a street lamp gutters,  
and soon it will be morning.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The older boy runs over to his parents to show them the sandcastle, but his face falls as he sees them arguing. He lets out a small gasp when his father strikes his mother, and runs away, crying.  
*end of flashback*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Daylight,  
I must wait for the sunrise,  
I must think of a new life,  
and I musn't give in.  
When the dawn comes,  
tonight will be a memory too.   
And a new day, will begin.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt clenches his fist and blinks away the tears that are forming. He walks between the others, until he comes to one smaller child. Matt lets out a rare smile and touches his younger brother's hand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Burnt out ends of smoky days,   
the stale cold smell of morning.  
The street lamp dies, another night is over,  
another day is dawning.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
He takes a handful of dirt and snuffs out the fire. He turns his eyes toward the others and tears again threaten to come from them. But he blinks and shakes his head, and begins to search for somthing to eat.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Touch me,  
It's so easy to be me.  
All alone with the memory,  
of my days in the sun.  
If you touch me,  
You'll understand what happiness is.  
Look,  
a new day,  
has begun.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Matt soon gives up the search and heads back into the trees. Gabumon, who had been sleeping, gets up and follows him. But Matt does not leave. Instead, he hides behind a large tree stump and watches the other digi-destined wake. They soon got the fire going again and started cooking breakfast. T.K finally wakes up and starts to help Kari find nuts. But for one moment, he looks at the tree stump where Matt is hiding and sighs, then goes off with Kari. Matt's tears, so rarely shed, overflow, and he quickly gets up and leaves. 


End file.
